


Dia de los Muertos

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language: Russian, Some necrophilia, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С годами Тул становится сентиментальным, как и положено старику. Первого ноября он готовит сладкий апельсиновый хлеб мертвых, ставит его у окна, рядом кладет сахарные черепа, у каждого выводя на лбу имя убитого товарища.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

Его имя, настоящее, то, что было в свидетельстве о рождении и первых водительских правах, – Эдвард Фрэнсис Томпсон, но сам он зовет себя Эдгардо Франциск Торрес, его дед по материнской линии был мексиканцем. Впрочем, друзья зовут его просто «Тулбокс» или коротко «Тул», в молодости он вечно таскался с ящиком инструментов, он может починить все что угодно, кроме собственной головы. Некоторые вещи портятся безвозвратно, с ними уже ничего нельзя сделать.   
Когда-то, наверное, он еще мог все исправить, а потом стало слишком поздно.   
Тулу кажется, что внутри его головы открылась черная дыра, в которую он проваливается всякий раз, как только закрывает глаза. Это повторяется снова, снова, снова, но до дна достать не может. Черные дыры не открываются просто так, к каждому несчастью ведет какая-нибудь дорога, и свою Тул отлично знает – она началась во Вьетнаме, а закончилась в Косово черной дырой, это как настольная игра: нужно пройти по всем клеткам, чтобы получить приз. В детстве у Тула была такая, дед вырезал из дерева и раскрасил – большая доска, два кубика с точками и фишки в виде черепов, черная и белая. Дед говорил, что в нее обязательно нужно играть на День Мертвых, Dia de los Muertos, второго ноября – всякий раз, когда ты доводишь свою фишку до последнего поля, ты открываешь для одной из мертвых душ врата в мир живых.  
Тул старается не вспоминать об этой игре: слишком уж много он повидал мертвых душ и тел. Сербия просто стала последней каплей, вместо мог бы быть Ирак, Конго или Индия, но Тул сломался именно в Косово.   
Сербия – как подмышка умирающего от лихорадки, костлявое, дурно пахнущее место, разом ветреное и душное. Такой она запомнилась Тулу: голые поля, камни, а под выцветшим небом ходит туда-сюда Смерть в рваном платье.   
Их ребята умирали тут один за другим, как будто специально для этого приехали. Местные умели убивать, были еще хуже палестинцев и крудов вместе взятых, могли хоть зубами рвать, а русские подкинули им отличное оружие.   
Старик Шотландец, бывший тогда в отряде подрывником, говорил, что сербы напоминают ему воинов мау-мау, с которыми он воевал в пятидесятые, когда еще служил короне – только мау-мау его достать не смогли, а вот сербы достали. Его взяли в плен и пытали, сломали одну за другой все старые хрупкие кости, то ли хотели что-то узнать, то ли просто развлекались. С ним же схватили и снайпера, Колина Биббиса, которому перерезали глотку, а труп распяли на земле, чтобы покормить птиц. А еще был пулеметчик, малыш Томми-Ган, его сербы смогли отбить от взвода, оттеснили к реке, чтобы расстрелять в упор, Тул хорошо запомнил его тело, изрешеченное крупным калибром, куски мяса, вырванные из тела, – Томми-Гана как будто вороны поклевали, но вороны к нему только начали слетаться, едва успели раздолбить клювами глазницы, даже губы рвать еще не начали.   
Косово было похоже на Вьетнам, сложенный в восемь раз, чтобы влезть в такой короткий промежуток времени. Именно там Тулу впервые показалось, что он в настоящем аду. Он не мог ни о чем думать, не мог вспомнить ничего хорошего, Сербия как будто жрала его заживо, а Тул не мог даже подняться, чтобы ее отогнать.   
И здесь однажды он встретил ту женщину, о которой до сих пор хочет кому-нибудь рассказать, но никак не решается, как будто нельзя о ней говорить. Женщина стояла на мосту, собираясь прыгнуть вниз, – она устала ото всего, что происходило вокруг, может быть, при ней изнасиловали ее дочь, может быть, просто сожгли дом и убили всех, кто ей дорог, в Косово таких было много. Тул ни о чем не стал спрашивать, даже не сбавил шаг, просто прошел мимо, не желая вмешиваться в дела Смерти. Несколько секунд спустя он слышал тяжелый всплеск от падения в воду худого тела в быстро намокающей одежде, представил себе сквозь запойную хмарь короткую агонию захлебывающейся женщины, а потом пошел дальше, так и не обернувшись.   
В ночь после этого Тулу впервые приснился сон, приходящий с тех пор постоянно, как старый друг.   
Вот уже десять лет, как ничто в этом сне не меняется.   
В своем сне Тул идет по мосту, окруженный накрапывающим мелким дождем, боковым зрением замечает женщину, стоящую на краю, но не останавливается, даже не сбавляет шаг, продолжает идти вперед до тех пор, пока не слышит всплеск, а еще несколько шагов спустя он сам вдруг оказывается на высоком обрыве. Внизу плещется не вода, а чистый мрак, густой, блестящий, наполненный человеческими душами – всеми теми, кто ждет Dia de los Muertos, чтобы получить свой шанс выбраться в мир живых, хотя бы на несколько часов. Тул знает: где-то там все, кого он убил, люди с разбитыми головами, простреленными сердцами, выпущенными кишками, висящими до земли уродливыми серо-розовыми петлями, каждый из них зовет Тула на своем языке, предлагает сыграть в игру мертвых с другой стороны: провести свою фишку от конца до начала и, поставив ее на первое поле, открыть для себя врата из мира живых в мир мертвых.   
Тул просто стоит, смотрит вниз, а мрак медленно приближается к нему, прибывает, как вода, впитывает в себя каждую каплю. Тул знает, что не может сбежать от этого, поэтому просто стоит, не двигаясь, думает о смерти – он за свою жизнь много о ней успел узнать: и с каким звуком поворачивается нож, воткнутый в печень по рукоятку, и как пахнет человеческое тело, которое пытаешься сжечь в сырой день, когда огонь постоянно гаснет, поэтому труп больше коптится, чем горит.   
Мимо идет женщина, летний дождь намочил ее простое платье, она спешит по своим делам, не глядя по сторонам. Тул не видит ее, только слышит легкие шаги.   
И тогда он решает шагнуть вперед, просто чтобы ожидание прекратилось. Но женщина не проходит мимо, как пошел бы он сам, нет – она останавливается, а потом набрасывается сзади. Тул всякий раз надеется, что она толкнет его, но женщина впивается своими костлявыми пальцами ему в плечи, это прикосновение будто парализует с ног до головы, Тул уже не может двинуться ни вперед, ни назад, только стоит и смотрит на черную бездну внизу, приближающуюся так ужасно медленно.  
Он никогда не видит лица этой женщины, только чувствует ребра ее худой груди под платьем-саваном, слышит легкий стук дождя об ее голые кости.   
Его собственная душа вдруг начинает вытекать. Она похожа на очень темную кровь, но Тул знает, что это именно душа – она собирается у него в ноздрях, в ушах, уголках глаз и губ, а потом медленно скапывает вниз, к зовущим мертвецам, вся, без остатка. Тул остается стоять на краю обрыва, прижимаясь к Смерти.   
Потом он просыпается – медленно, сон отступает будто нехотя, похожий на болото, из которого сложно выбираться. Проснувшись, Тул лежит с закрытыми глазами минуту, две, три, столько, сколько позволяет время – он разрешает себе обо всем забыть, представить, что этот сон принадлежит кому-то другому.   
Тул не любит оказываться в постели один, поэтому всегда приглашает к себе девочек, обещая шикарный завтрак, а снимая шлюху, платит ей за целые сутки. Просыпаясь, он хочет утыкаться лицом в красивые мягкие сиськи, чтобы не думать о ребрах женщины по имени Смерть, которая однажды все-таки к нему придет. Она ляжет в его кровать не как любовница, а как вернувшаяся с праздника домой жена, она стянет через голову свое простое платье, под которым копошатся голодные черви, ползущие ниже, к гниющей утробе, съев с грудины и позвонков последние крошки плоти. Безмолвная женщина прижмется к губам Тула своими голыми зубами. Тул останется с ней, будет любить ее, как муж – жену, разведя руками пошире бедра, пахнущие прахом, скрывающие складки, в которых снуют черные жуки с гладкими спинами. Тул будет целовать голое безглазое лицо Смерти, покорный, молчаливый, потому что она единственная, у кого над ним есть власть.   
И такой будет их первая брачная ночь, за ней придет день, Dia de los Muertos без конца и края.   
С годами Тул становится сентиментальным, как и положено старику. Первого ноября он готовит сладкий апельсиновый хлеб мертвых, ставит его у окна, рядом кладет сахарные черепа, у каждого выводя на лбу имя убитого товарища: Томас, Оливер – так звали Старика Шотландца – и Колин, а чуть в стороне оставляет один с именем Эдгардо. Сахарный череп с именем мертвеца значит, что кто-то ждет его возвращения из мира мертвых, это как огонь маяка, обращенный к кораблям.   
Тул надеется, что его собственная душа однажды увидит этот череп и вернется к нему.


End file.
